Hello, I Love You
by BornThisWay
Summary: Quality over Quantity. At least, that's what John Morrison told the Miz. While the Chick Magnet is off doing body shots at the bar, John is drowning in his drink. Leave it to HER to enter & turn his world upside down. M for language.


I had zero intention of posting today but a certain someone on Twitter was bugging me about not posting something else, so here we go!

This is fluff. No plot. Lots of Miz, some Jillian & interestingly enough, John's point of view for a change.

'Hello, I love you' belongs to the Doors. Anything you recognise belongs to WWE or to the individuals mentioned.

The B95 FM interview can be found on Youtube. Search "John Morrison, Miz, Interview' and it'll pop right up.

Miz makes a disparaging reference about Melina in Part 8 if you want to check it out. That boy better say his prayers, that's all I'm saying.

* * *

"Quality over quantity Miz," John Morrison drawled. "That's all I'm saying."

The Guru of Greatness watched the ice at the bottom of his empty glass swirl around disjointedly as he waved his hand to illustrate his point.

"Look at those girls over there."

The Miz tilted his head, staring at his friend from behind his glasses. "Dude," he deadpanned. "I'm looking. What else do you think we're here for?"

A gaggle of semi-naked girls swarmed around the bar, taking longer than necessary to order their drinks so they could scope out the night's pickings. Fake blondes, bad roots, fake tans. Cheap clothes. Nothing spectacular in John's opinion.

He'd be going back to the hotel alone tonight.

Nothing new really. There hadn't been anyone since her.

"Half of them don't even look legal," the former ECW Champion scoffed. "If I were you I'd card them before I even bought them a drink, _then_ I'd ask for their birth certificates and _then_ have them tested for a garden variety of diseases."

Miz scrunched up his face. "Don't be crass. Of course they're legal. If they're not, they smart enough to pull off a decent fake ID. You just know they're trolling and the Miz is gonna pull. Hoo-rah!"

John set his glass on the table as he rolled his eyes. "You disgust me."

"You're welcome," Miz sang gleefully. Squinting, he scrutinised the talent across the room. "Gee, it really is slim pickings tonight. Not a single ten amongst them."

"Or a nine, or an eight, or even a five," John commented drolly. "Plenty of twos."

"Harsh."

Morrison shrugged. "We tell it like it is in the Palace of Wisdom."

"Oh for fucks sake John," his friend snapped. "Drop the gimmick. We're not on the clock tonight so stop acting like such a tight arse and have a little fun would you?"

"I am planning on having fun," John countered. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when those girls find out what a whore you are and want nothing to do with you."

"Whore. You would know, right?"

John automatically stiffened as he recalled their B95 FM interview earlier that week. "Shove it. Don't you dare bring her into this."

"We tell it like it is in the Palace of Wisdom," Miz openly mocked his tag team partner.

John's face darkened insurmountably. "Fuck you Miz. Fuck you very much."

"That's what those girls will be saying to me in about an hour's time," Miz crowed before throwing back the remainder of his drink. "Have fun Johnny. Don't forget to see someone about getting that giant stick removed from your arse."

Mike loped away from the table and headed toward the bar. Within seconds the girls had swarmed, Miz having one draped over each arm and another buying him drinks. John blanched, unable to mask his distaste. Thank God they had separate rooms this week. Here's hoping the hotel walls were thicker than they looked.

"Hey stranger," a playful voice rang out. "Can I buy you a drink?"

John automatically moved to brush the offer off before reaching for his phone and preparing to leave. It was only when he turned around that he realised who had been speaking.

"Jillian," he forced a smile. "Hey."

"Hey honey," Jillian Hall greeted him sympathetically. "You look pretty morose. Everything okay?"

He shrugged. "Just having a shitty night. Trying hard not to empty the contents of my stomach all over the floor while Miz tries to pick up."

Jillian followed his line of sight to the bar. "Gross. Now there's a turn off if I've ever seen one." One of the girls was now lying back on a stool as the group did body shots. Mike's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head he was so excited. "He does realise that he's a grown man and that Spring Break has been over for almost a decade right?"

"Apparently not," John drained his glass. "Teen orgies seem to be all the rage with the classless." Scanning the bar, he searched for the Divas. Females who could hold their own in the ring didn't deserve to be lumped in with the others; he'd been taught that a long time ago. In his books Jillian was a wrestler. It wasn't often she ventured out by herself though. "You're here alone?"

"For now," Jillian sighed. "Half of them are still upstairs getting dressed for a big night out. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they discover this is a two bar town, and the other bar is inside a lawn bowls club. It's senior central from what I can tell."

"This place isn't all that grand," he agreed. The hotel bar was passable. He'd seem much worse. The shitty western décor and scuffed chairs weren't much to look at, but they'd do. "How's the fiancé?"

"He's good," Jillian beamed. "Haven't seen him in about a month, but hey, those are the breaks."

"That's pretty rough."

"Yeah, it is," she admitted wryly. "Some days I wish that they'd just drop this pathetic song bird gimmick I have going and send me back to FCW full time so that I could spend more time with him. Can't complain though. My atrocious voice puts food on the table."

"Yep."

Jillian opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the Miz. Mike was stumbling over to their table, three completely wasted girls trailing along behind him. "Hi Jillian," he leered unsteadily. "You look banging in that dress."

"And it'd look even better on the floor on your hotel room, right?"

His jaw dropped slightly, a tiny pool of drool forming inside his mouth. Swallowing, he acknowledged her question with wonder. "How did you know?"

"How much have you had to drink Mike?" John cut in warily. "I am not dragging your sorry behind out of bed tomorrow morning. You miss your flight, that's your problem."

"Noted," Miz nodded drunkenly. "S'ok John. I got three three's! You know what that means?"

John raised an eyebrow. "That you're a pathetic excuse for a human being and I'm embarrassed to be both your friend and tag partner right about now?"

One of the girls lingering behind Miz giggled as the former reality television star considered his answer. " … That too. But it means I got a nine!" He gushed excitedly. "Three plus three plus three! That's a nine!"

"Oh sweet Jesus," John mumbled under his breath as Jillian looked on with absolute loathing. "Go upstairs and sleep it off, the lot of you. You smell like a brewery."

"Okay," Mike agreed dopily as he wandered off with his cohort. "Bye Johnny. Bye Jillian. Bye Debbie. Bye Denise."

Jillian shot a sideways glance at John. "Who the hell are Debbie and Denise?"

John groaned, cursing the Miz for putting him in this awkward position. "He's referring to your chest Jillian. Miz has a … certain appreciation for 'Double Ds'."

The wrestler's face turned ashen, before becoming a dirty shade of green. "Okay," Jillian grimaced. "And now I'm going to be sick." Excusing herself, she picked up her purse. "I'm going to get a drink. Refill?"

"Please."

Closing his eyes, John leaned back against the wood panelling of his booth. His life was like a bad sitcom. All he needed now was his long lost non-existent brother to walk in the door and things will be complete.

"Here," John opened his eyes to see Jillian sliding his drink across the table. "I made it a double."

"Thanks."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as a group of their co-workers entered the room in a chaotic heap. John raised his glass in greeting to Randy who met him with a nod. Jillian craned her neck to see if any of the girls had shown up but clearly, they hadn't put their faces on yet.

"I put some money in the juke box." Jillian spoke up randomly. "I think the stupid thing is broken though. The selections are really old and it ate my change."

Juke box? John turned his head to the left, seeing a dilapidated music machine beside the door. Why hadn't he seen that before? All of a sudden, a thumping bass began to play, the steady beat throbbing through the bar.

_**Hello, I love you **_

_**Won't you tell me your name? **_

_**Hello, I love you **_

_**Let me jump in your game **_

The door crashed open to reveal two laughing women in work out gear. They had evidently come straight from the gym, clad in yoga pants and tanks, hair sweaty and untamed. The petite Korean girl made a joke that almost had the brunette Latina in tears, doubled over in hysterics. John watched in quiet awe as they flagged down the bar's lone waiter and collapsed at a table. Minutes passed before he even blinked, completely focussed on the woman across the room. Jillian stifled a laugh as she realised what was happening, moving to wave a hand in front of his face to garner his attention.

"John?" She gasped through her giggles. "Yo Morrison. Anyway home in that giant head of yours?"

He barely heard her words through his fog. Daring to rip his eyes away from the second woman for just a second, he glanced at Jillian. "Huh?"

_**Hello, I love you **_

_**Won't you tell me your name? **_

_**Hello, I love you **_

_**Let me jump in your game **_

"Nothing," she chuckled. "I'm going to go and see the others. Unless you want me to hang around …?"

"She's so damn beautiful," he murmured as he watched the brunette jump to her feet, thanking the waiter for his efficient service. Slamming back her drink she gestured at the tiny dance floor which was currently destitute. Her companion shook her head no, which pushed the brunette to beg her all the more. "Look at her."

"John," Jillian repeated patiently. "Do you want me to stay?"

"What? No. You can go. Thanks for the drink." Lifting his butt off the seat he reached into his jeans for his wallet to pay her back. She shook her head in amusement and waved him off. "I'm not letting you pay-"

"Trust me," Jillian broke in. "I have the feeling you're about to make my night about ten times more interesting. Consider it even."

He nodded absently as Jillian shook her head and took her to meet her friends. John's gaze was still affixed on the woman across the room.

He hadn't even noticed Jillian was gone.

_**She's walking down the street **_

_**Blind to every eye she meets **_

_**Do you think you'll be the guy **_

_**To make the queen of the angels sigh? **_

Giving up on her friend, the tiny brunette woman danced her way over the floor, making a complete fool out of herself for entertainment's sake. Jillian joined the Korean at the table, nodding in the direction she had just come from. Blatantly checking John out, she rolled her eyes and broke into laugher once again.

He was so obvious.

He was oblivious.

He was still transfixed on the woman on the floor. His eyes followed the movements of her hips, rolling back and forward as she swayed in time with the music. Her hands trailed down her body to rest at her side before she lifted them back in the air and began to twirl with the finesse of a ballerina.

Before he could stop himself, he was off his feet and moving toward her like a moth to a flame.

_**Hello, I love you **_

_**Won't you tell me your name? **_

_**Hello, I love you **_

_**Let me jump in your game **_

_**Hello, I love you **_

_**Won't you tell me your name? **_

_**Hello, I love you **_

_**Let me jump in your game **_

Jillian hollered her approval as her friend exhibited her belly dancing skills in the centre of the floor. Most of the occupants were ignorant to the action happening behind them, satisfied with drinking themselves into a blind stupor. The girls clapped along to the music as the brunette spun around uninhibited.

The tiny Korean woman noticed him first. Nudging Jillian in the side she pointed to John. Jillian grinned and mouthed 'It's okay Gail. Let him be.'

Gail shrugged and turned her attention back to their friend. Out of the corner of her eye she could see John hesitating on the side of the floor.

He was mesmerised.

_**She holds her head so high **_

_**Like a statue in the sky **_

_**Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long **_

_**When she moves my brain screams out this song **_

Feeling an intense gaze upon her, the dancer turned and came to a complete standstill. He stood motionless also, their actions almost a mirror of the other. She challenged him to meet her eyes yet his gaze remained on her hips, her arms, her shoulders; anywhere but her face. Slightly miffed, she raised her chin defiantly and began to move once again.

By now she had the attention of most of her co-workers who were watching the display curiously.

Randy Orton turned momentarily before shaking his head and looking the other way.

Good God. They were _still_ playing this stupid little mating game?

John and Melina needed to get their shit together.

_**Sidewalk crouches at her feet **_

_**Like a dog that begs for something sweet **_

_**Do you hope to make her see, you fool? **_

_**Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel? **_

Jillian's eyes widened as John tentatively stepped on the floor and moved up behind his … best friend? Ex-girlfriend? Current love interest? and rested his hands lightly on her hips.

Melina froze briefly before managing to recollect herself and keep moving. Her body was itching to move, a familiar heat spreading through like a fire as she welcomed the challenge, determined to make him remember what they had had. They may not have been together anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't want him back.

They danced in sync as the beat pulsed louder and louder, the walls of the ancient establishment seemingly moving in time. Melina ground her backside against John's hip for the shortest of seconds before turning in his arms and locking her hands around his neck.

Their eyes met for the first time as he gazed down at her, a broad smile across his face. She flushed a brilliant red before returning the sentiment. His hands slipped to the small of her back, pulling her closer and holding her tighter all at once. Her hips continued to rock in time to the music tempting him to ravage her right there and then.

He swallowed, his voice husky. "Hello."

Melina's eyes sparkled. "Hi."

_**Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello **_

"You look beautiful," he blurted before he could stop himself. She knew she didn't really. After two hours of straight cardio she looked and felt like a wreck.

It was sweet of him to try though.

She rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at him. He laughed, kneeling down to whisper hotly in her ear.

"No, really. You do."

_**I want you **_

Her eyes burned with a phantom desire as she recognised a heady look of lust on his face.

She knew that look. It meant trouble.

"Shit," she breathed. "John, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Not here," she pleaded.

"When Melina? You either want this or you don't. Which is it?"

Determination was written across his face. He wasn't taking no for an answer. John Morrison had waited too long before. He had lost her. Now, he was hell bent on getting her back.

_**Hello **_

"We should talk about this," she said quietly. "Are you sure?"

John groaned. "We've talked this to death. You're the one who can't make up your mind. I _want _you. I _know _I want you. I've _always_ wanted you," he swore. "Mel, meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had _no_ control over."

"And I want to wait until you're absolutely sure …" Melina whispered, chewing on her lower lip. "What if … what if it's not the same? What if something has changed? It's been a while …"

"Melina, I promise you," he replied softly. He wasn't trying to force her, but God, he needed an answer. "Everything will be fine."

_**I need my baby **_

It only took a heartbeat for her to make up her mind.

It was time.

"Do you … do you want to get out of here?"

At his nod she smiled shyly, grabbing his hand and leading him to the elevator. Once inside she buried her head in his chest as he rubbed her back.

"I'm nervous." Melina admitted.

"Me too," John reassured her calmly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want-"

"-I want too."

When the doors finally opened she dragged him down the hall and into her room. In her frenzied state she forget that she had failed to move her luggage earlier, tripping over it and sending herself flying. Still attached, John fell next to her, landing face first on the carpet.

"Oww."

"Sorry," she winced as she rolled over to face him.

"It's okay."

Her worries disappeared when she saw the mutual understanding in his eyes. This was a big step for her. They had been growing progressively closer over the course of the year. This was the one thing that could make or break them. Once they crossed this point they couldn't return.

Interlocking their fingers once more John closed the gap between them. Lifting their joint hands, John kissed each of her knuckles before kissing her neck, her jaw line and her cheek.

_**Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello**_

"Ready?" He asked throatily.

Melina closed her eyes. She was running out of reason to keep him at an arms length.

She had promised herself that when this happened, she would let him back in.

It might seem stupid to some, but their second first kiss was something Melina wanted to cherish. In her mind, if the same spark remained … if they could reconnect like they had the first time ... It was the start of their future.

Together.

John was right; they had talked it to death. He had been patient with her while she sorted out her own issues regarding their quasi-new relationship.

Tonight though, was the first time he had shown her he really wanted it.

He had sought her out across the room. The hunter had been the hunted.

Jillian and Gail's plan had worked perfectly.

He really was hers.

"I'm ready."

The first time their lips touched it was infinitesimal. Propping himself up on one elbow, John used his other hand to cradle her cheek. He pushed forward, pressing his mouth against hers more firmly. Melina responded, crushing her lips against his. They fit together perfectly, a low moan emanating from John's throat as Melina rolled him on to his back and straddled his waist. Melina slipped her tongue across John's lips, begging entrance. As he obliged, they connected, her silky tongue exploring every region of his mouth. His hands roamed her back, one now running through her hair, tugging slightly. It was then that she stiffened, John automatically releasing his grip in an effort to make her feel comfortable as possible.

Brushing her hair away from her face, John gazed up at her with concern. He was panting, fighting to catch his breath. "Too much?"

Melina blinked, blushing as she realised she was sitting on his abdomen.

_Mortifying_.

Before she could scramble away John sat up, capturing her in his arms. "Hey. Don't go." John frowned before his face fell. "Was it … bad?"

"No," Melina blurted. "God no. It was … it was everything and more. I just … can't process," she burst out helplessly. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this flustered. Her heart was racing so fast it felt like it might actually burst out of her chest. "Gah!"

For a moment the cocky nature of Morrison resurfaced. "Gah? Gah isn't even a word." Trying ardently to collect herself she glared at her best friend … slash ex-boyfriend … slash … current love interest. John recognised the conflicted expression on her face and felt slightly guilty for being a smartass. "I know," he answered quietly. "I felt it too."

"You were wrong," she offered suddenly. "Something has changed. It's never … been that intense. Ever. I know that it's been more than a year," she finished sheepishly. "But I want this now more than ever."

He smiled softly, eyes hopeful. "Where does leave us?"

Unwrapping his arms from around her waist Melina stood, taking his hand. John followed, getting to his feet. Again, they kissed. Sweetly this time and slow, without the pressure and expectation of earlier. Eventually she pulled away and led him to the door.

John was confused. "Where are we going?"

Melina beamed, eyes bright and lips swollen.

"Downstairs. You owe me a dance."

* * *

If you're a fan of J&M, check out the other one shots I posted this week:

College Daze & Process of Elimination. If you're on Twitter, follow JM_Shippers.

Cheers guys!


End file.
